Look at the stars
by I am Sherlockedx
Summary: Natalie, Elena's identical twin sister goes through the everyday struggles of being in love with a vampire. How will she cope when she's wrapped up in it all? Damon/OC set in season 2
1. The Return

**Author's Note: I know, I know I'm terrible for this. Anyway, this is a new Vampire Diaries story, it's a twin fic, and my character Natalie will be played by Nina Dobrev and so will her doppelganger Lily (Obviously) **

**The only difference between Lily, Natalie and Katherine, Elena is their eyes. **

**Lily and Natalie have much larger eyes, and the color of their left eye is a more hazel color than brown, as for the rest they look exactly similar.**

**Let me know if I should continue? **

* * *

**The Return**

_John Gilbert was standing in the Gilbert's kitchen and as he crossed the refrigerator and seen, one of his daughters, who dropped the bag she was holding. _

_"You scared me" He said to her. _

_She stared at him, giving an apologetic look before moving over to the counter. _

_"Is Jenna home?" He asked. _

_"I wouldn't know, I'm just back" _

_"Yeah I know, have you seen Jeremy?" He asked. _

_"I'm sure he's fine" _

_"You know...I first met Isobel when I was a teenager, I fell in love with her instantly, although I'm pretty sure she never loved me. She was special. A part of why I hate vampires so much is because of what she became, how it ruined her. And I never would have sent her to Damon had I known she wanted to turn" __Elena just glanced at him before looking away again. "It's my fault. I'm telling you this because I thought maybe you'd understand" _

_"Right" She said. _

_"Can I help you?" He asked her as she reached over and put a plate away. _

_"Why not?" _

_She looked down at his hand before up at his face and he gave her a soft smile before she grabbed his hand and twisted his fingers back and pushed him against the skin. He screamed in pain as the veins on her's face appeared and he soon realized that, this wasn't either of his daughters. _

_"Katherine?" He breathed out through the pain. _

_"Think again" She said with a slight hiss. _

_"Lily?"  
"Hello John" She said "It's always good when people think I'm my sister...I get away with it...so easily, she's much more better at it than I am, pretending to be sweet little Elena" She said "But I'll love you and leave you, or whatever the saying is" She said and grabbed the sharp knife and stabbed it into him. _

* * *

Rushing through the hospital doors, Natalie made her way towards the ward where her best friend was, not only was her best friend in the hospital but her Uncle John too. It was then that she noticed Damon and she sighed as she moved over to him, touching his shoulder. He turned to look at her, narrowing his eyes slightly. The thought of the day she left, succumbing her and when he turned to look at her, he stared at her for a minute, more than one thing coming to his mind.

_The brunette made her way up the porch steps as Damon left the Gilbert house and she stared at him in surprise as he did the same for her. _

_"Natalie?" _

_"Yeah" She smiled slightly __"What are you doing here?" She asked, her tone was soft. _

_"Failed and feeble attempt doing the right thing" He told her. _

_"Failed?" She asked him. _

_"It's not important" He said and crossed his arms. "When did you get back?" _

_"About half an hour ago" She told him. _

_He nodded and then gave what looked to be a sad smile "You know, I came to this town wanting to destroy it" He told her and she stared up at him. "Tonight, I found myself wanting to protect it. How does that happen? I'm not the hero, Tilly" He said "I don't do good, It's not in me" _

_"Maybe you're not as bad as everyone thinks you are...or how bad...I thought you were" She trailed off. _

_"Nah, it's reserved for my brother, and you...Elena, and Bonnie, who even though she has every reason to hate me, still helped Stefan save me" _

_"Save you?" She asked. _

_"I almost died...Your Uncle John tried killing me" Damon said shaking his head. _

_"Oh" She said and then frowned "You sound surprised that your brother would want to save you" _

_"I don't think she did it for Stefan" _

_"Who did she do it for?" Natalie asked. _

_"I think she did it for you" _

_"I've been gone, for a few weeks now Damon" She said. _

_"I don't think that matters, I think somewhere along the ling you decided I was worth saving, and I've waited to thank you for that" He said. _

_"Don't mention it" She said. _

_Damon leaned in, and kissed her cheek, when he pulled back they stared at each other but Damon slowly leaned in, and his lips pressed to hers, her hands moved up his chest and rested on his face. Although, Damon didn't have a clue that this wasn't Natalie._

"Damon" Natalie said.

"Tilly" He replied with a nod and it was then that she spotted Elena.

"Excuse me" Natalie told him, giving him a slight smile as she rushed towards her sister.

"Nat" Elena breathed and pulled the girl into a hug.

"Hey, how's Caroline?" She asked pushing her twin back.

"I'm not sure, I just got here too" Elena said shaking her head.

Natalie rubbed a hand over her face before biting her bottom lip, and she spotted Bonnie.

"Bonnie"

"Nat!" Bonnie said and pulled her into a hug too.

"How's Caroline?" Elena asked.

"She's weak, they don't know if she's going to make it" Bonnie said.

Natalie put a hand to her mouth as Elena and Bonnie embraced into a hug.

"Is there something you can do? Like a spell or something?" Elena asked her.

"She doesn't know how, do you?" Damon asked standing next to Natalie.

"No, I don't" Bonnie replied, her voice cold.

"No you don't, because it took years for Emily to learn a spell like that" Damon said.

"Well, I can take down a vampire, that spell was easy to learn" Bonnie replied back her tone sharp.

"I can give Caroline some blood" He told them all and Elena made a face.

"No, no way"

"No, just enough to heal her. She'll be safe in the hospital and it'll be out of her system in a day, she'll be better Elena" Damon said.

"It's too risky, I can't agree to that" Elena said shaking her head.

"Do it" Bonnie said and she seen Elena's horrified expression "This is Caroline, we can't let her die. Do it"

"Do it Damon" Natalie nodded and Elena sighed.

"If I do this, you and me, call a truce?" Damon asked looking down at Bonnie.

"No but you'll do it anyway, for Nat" Bonnie said and she left, and Elena huffed, following after her.

"Bonnie wait" She called.

"I know this is probably the last thing you want to do right now but we should talk about what happened last night" Damon said.

"Yeah, I got back and just missed one of the tomb vampires trying to kill John" Natalie replied.

"What? When? What are you talking about?" Damon asked "After I left?"

"Wait, what?" Natalie asked looking up at him.

"Come on, Tilly, you know I was there" Damon said and Natalie's brows furrowed in confusion.

"I didn't...when were you there?" She asked.

_"Really? _Earlier on the porch, we were talking, all cathartic, feelings exposed. Come on, Tilly. We _kissed" _

"Are you serious? Are you really going to do this right now?" Natalie snapped "You've got to be kidding me, I've been gone, Damon. There was no feelings exposed last night"

"If you want to forget what happened fine, but I can't" He told her.

"Forget what? Nothing Happened Damon" She said shaking her head.

Just as Damon went to reply, Jenna arrived and smiled softly at her niece.

"Elena-"

"Natalie" The brunette responded.

"Natty? When did you get back?"

"Earlier" She said giving a nod.

"Sorry, not enough sleep, I came when I got Elena's messages"

"Where were you?"

"At the fire department, I had to fill out report, I told you this when you got home"

"No you didn't"

"Yes, I did"

"Jenna this is the first I've seen you" Natalie told her, which only left Jenna confused and Damon to realize what was really happening.

"_Mmm, _You _got _to be kidding me" He said and they both look up at him and he gives them a small smile before turning and walking off. Natalie a few seconds later, hot on his tail.

* * *

Natalie had managed to grab Elena before they left and they got back to their home just in time to see Stefan picking himself up off the ground.

"Stefan?" Elena asked.

"Elena" He said and then looked past her at Natalie. "Nat?"

"Hey" Natalie smiled.

"What happened?" Elena asked.

"Katherine and Lily happened" Damon said.

Damon and Stefan were alone in the kitchen.

"Did she say what the two of them wanted?" Damon asked.

"No" Stefan said shaking his head.

"They certainly know how to make an entrance" Damon said.

"Lily said she fooled one of us, at least. What does that mean?"

"She pretended to be Natalie earlier tonight, when she got home" Damon shrugged.

Just as Elena entered the room, alone. "I told Jeremy the truth, I can't lie to him anymore. Nat's with him now"

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked her.

"No, I'm not alright. I thought that with all the tomb vampires gone, things would get better" Elena said.

"I know. We all did" Stefan said.

"Katherine and Lily were in the house, that means they've been invited in. What are we gonna do?" Elena asked.

"Move?"

"Oh, well _that's _helpful, thanks for that Salvatore" A voice said and they turned looking at Natalie.

Elena sat down and Natalie crossed her arms across her chest and watched them all curiously. "I leave for not even a month and things here fall apart with out me"

"Not that bad" Damon rolled his eyes.

"Right" Natalie said sarcastically.

"Katherine and Lily want you both dead; there's zero you can about it; you would be dead but you're not, so clearly they have other plans" Damon said.

"Right, we need to find out what those other plans are and not provoke her in the process" Stefan said eyeing Damon "What happened tonight, when you thought Lily was Nat?"

"To risk another frown line encroaching on a very crowded forehead. We...kissed"

Natalie said nothing as she leaned against the door frame, eyes on her before they were back on Damon.

"What do you mean kissed?" Stefan asked.

"Well you know, when two lips pucker and they go" Damon said and he puckered his lips and made kissing noises, Stefan made a move for him and then found that Damon was behind Natalie. "Come on now, Stefan"

Stefan made a move again only to be stopped by Natalie, she put her hand up in mid air to stop him "Wouldn't waste your breath, Stef. Not worth it" She said rolling her eyes "Wasn't even me"

Stefan looked at Damon, pointing "Later" and Damon only rolled his eyes in response.

"John must know something, there has to be a reason why one of them tried to kill him" Elena said.

"They're the Pierce Sisters" Damon said "They love to play games and you're fooling yourself if you think you're going to find out what they're up to before they want you to know"

"No, actually Elena's right" Stefan said "John could know something through Isobel. Your mother, she was in touch with Katherine...and probably Lily too, so maybe we can go to the hospital and get them to talk"

"I've got a better idea" Damon said, still behind Natalie.

"Oh, and what's your brilliant idea?" Natalie asked him, giving a glance over her shoulder.

"I'm just going to ignore the bitches"

"Is that smart?" Elena asked.

"If they think they're being ignored it will lure them out, they'll make a move"

"Yeah?" Stefan asked. "And then what?"

"Stake her, rip her head off, something poetic. We'll see"

* * *

Stefan, Elena and Natalie walked down the corridor "Ready for this?" Stefan asked them, Natalie gave a half assed shrug but Elena looked skeptical and the three of them entered the room.

"Uncle John?" Natalie asked, as she moved towards the bed.

He opened his eyes, and began to panic, and he went to press the button but she stopped him.

"It's me, it's Natalie" She told him with a nod. "I'm not Lily, Elena isn't Katherine"

"We know one of them did this to you" Stefan said.

"Lily" He choked out, obviously still trying to get over the fright.

"We need to know why" Elena said.

"Where are they?" John asked.

"You tell us" Stefan replied.

"I don't know" John began and tried to sit up but Stefan pushed him back.

"You're a little too weak to play tough guy. Why don't you just sit back and answer a few questions?" Stefan said.

Elena moved forward and placed the Gilbert ring in his hand.

"Please, tell us why she's here, what does she want?" Elena asked.

John didn't respond which only made Stefan angry. "She'll try again, we can't help you if you don't confide in us"

"In you?" John asked.

"In your daughter's then"

"My daughters should have driven a stake through your heart by now" He said and he looked to his girls "I never spoke with either of them directly, I knew Lily wasn't even in the country. But neither of them trusted me, so either kill me or get out because I can't stand the sight of you with my daughters"

"You see the world with such hatred. It's gonna get you killed" Elena said and she walked out.

"Almost did get you killed" Natalie said, and she gave a shrug. "I'd say change your attitude but...I don't see you ever doing that"

And with that she followed her sister out of the hospital room.

**LATER**

A while later and Natalie arrived at the party first, she knew her sister, aunt and brother would get there eventually, she spotted Damon and walked over to him.

"Well look who it is" She said picking up one of the strawberries "Sir sulks alot"

"Natalie" He said.

"Damon" She replied in the same tone, although her tone was more of a mocking one. "How you doin?"

"Great, walking on sunshine, thanks for asking" He said rolling his eyes.

She bit down on the strawberry "Oh come on, even though you are a massive pain in my ass, I still want to know how you are"

"I kissed you. I thought you kissed me back. Doppelganger hijinks ensued. How do you think I'm doing?"

"Well with that attitude I would say hurt, but I never know with you" She said taking another bite of the strawberry.

"I don't get hurt" He said.

"Big bad vampire Damon Salvatore, course not" She said and smiled a little but then crossed her arms. "That's just it with you though...you do get hurt. You just don't admit it and when you're hurt...you're angry...which means angry Damon. I don't like angry Damon"

"You're scared" He said "You think Lily is gonna send me off into the deep end don't you? I don't need her for that"

"Are you saying I send you off in to the deep end? Cause that's hardly fair Damon"

He sighed and went to leave, but then he stopped and turned to look at her again.

"You know, why...why was it such a surprise that I would kiss you?"

She didn't say anything in response, only giving a shrug. He went to say more but was interrupted by Bonnie.

"Natalie!" She cried.

* * *

When Bonnie had explained about meeting Katherine, Damon had tried tracking her and Natalie made her way out back only to see Elena fixing up Stefan.

"I tried to track her but she's gone" Damon said appearing next to Natalie. "Oooh, cover up Fabio, we got a crazy ex on the loose" He said and he looked to Elena "You better watch out, looks like she's trying to steal your guy"

"That's not what's happening" Stefan said.

"Isn't it?" Damon smirked.

"I'm gonna go check on Jenna and Jeremy, let me know when you're done" Elena said and began walking.

"Well I'm not gonna stay here and listen to you two ass hats" Natalie said and she turned, following after her sister.

"So what's it gonna be, huh? Fight to the death?" Damon asked pretending to punch him "Go ahead, make your threats, stake your claim"

"I'm not gonna fight you" Stefan said shaking his head.

"Why?!" Damon huffed "I'd fight me"

"They're gonna try and play us against each other, you do know that right?" Stefan asked.

"Brother don't you worry, our bond is unbreakable"

"We need to stay united against them, so yes, as much as I would like to kill you, I'm not gonna fight you"

"I kissed Tilly" Damon said.

"Because you feel something for her, because you actually care and I'm not gonna let those two come back here and destroy that part of you that is finally, after all this time, willing to feel something. Lily especially, will try to break you, she will try to break us and how we respond to that will define us. It's your choice, so no, I'm not gonna fight you"

Stefan glanced at Damon before turning and walking off.

* * *

Damon walked into the boarding house parlor, going to pour himself a drink but he stopped.

"Very brave of you to come here" He said and he turned his head, Lily was sitting on the large couch.

"I'm only here to say goodbye" She said, her arms crossed.

"Leaving so soon?" Damon asked, mock hurt crossed his features.

"Well, I know where I'm not wanted" Lily said giving a pout and Damon scoffed.

"Don't pout, it's not attractive for a woman your age" He said taking a drink.

Lily stared at him in surprise "Ouch"

He took another drink and went to walk in the opposite direction, though suddenly Lily was in front of him, pouting again.

"No goodbye kiss?" She asked.

"Why don't I kill you instead?" he asked her "What are you doing here?"

"Nostalgia, curiosity, etcetera"

"I'm better at the enigmatic one liner's Lily,. What are you up to?"

"Trust me, Damon. When I'm up to something you'll know" She said "Come on...didn't you enjoy our kiss last night? One more for the road?"

He just stared down at her and didn't say anything.

"Or you could kill me...but you are only capable of one" She inched up closer to his face and he turned, walking away from her though he didn't get enough time to get far because she had him on his back. "My sweet, innocent, Damon" She purred down at him and he glared up at her and whipped her onto her back. She stared up at him as his hand gripped her throat although it didn't stop him and he pressed his lips to hers. "Hmmm" She hummed. "I knew you'd choose right"

Lily had him against the wall in seconds, ripping his shirt in the process of trying to undress him, Damon knocked down books of a table and pushed Lily down onto it and continued kissing her neck before he stopped.

"Okay wait, brief pause" He says and Lily pushed him off her and stood up. "I have aquestion, answer it and it's back to fireworks and rockets red glare. Answer it right and I'll forget the last one hundred and fourty five years that I've spent missing you, I'll forget how much I loved you, I'll forget everything and we can start over. This could be our defining moment because we have time. That's the beauty of eternity" Damon said touching her face. "I just need the truth, just once"

"Stop, Damon" She said and shook her head "I never loved you. Sure, Katherine was in love with Stefan. But you were just there, I needed something to cure my boredom. I didn't love you, Damon. I never will" She said and she looked down before glancing back up at him, the hurt wasn't hidden from his face and she turned and walked out.

Natalie sighed as she walked into her bedroom, running a hand through her hair, biting her lower lip and just as she glanced up she almost had a heart attack.

"Damon" She breathed.

"Just doing my part in the neighborhood watch" He said.

"Thanks for that" Natalie said as she moved into the room and looked out the window before closing it over.

"That's me, your trusty bodyguard. Calm in crisis" He slurred.

"Ugh...drunk Damon" Natalie pouted. "How much have you had, Dame?"

He held up his forefinger and thumb to show, only a little.

"What's wrong?" She asked him "You only drink during the day...you never get wasted, are you upset?"

"No, I'm not upset. Upset is an emotion specific to those who care"

"Oh, come on Dame. Don't lie, You do care, or you wouldn't look out for me" Natalie said as she moved towards the bed.

"You were surprised I thought I would kiss you, you couldn't imagine that I would want too?"

Natalie froze and stared back at him.

"You're the liar here, Natalie, there is something going on between the two of us and you know it" He said and he got up, standing feet away from her. "And you're lying to me, you're lying to Stefan, Elena, and most of all you're lying to yourself"

"Nobody said I didn't feel anything for you, Damon" She replied, her tone hard. "I didn't say it, nobody did"

"Then kiss me" He said and he pulled her face towards his and his lips connected with hers, and Natalie didn't stop him, nor did she want too, their molding together in the passion.

Natalie, against every fibre of her being pulled back "Dame, I can't do this right now" She breathed out "Don't do this...not right now"

"But you want too" He said, the smell of alcohol hitting her in the face and she cringed.

He tried to kiss her again but Natalie cupped his face "Please...can we not do this now...just...we can't okay? I do care about you Dame but this can't happen"

He stared down at her, blinking slightly.

"What's going on in here, Nat?"

"Nothing, Jer" She said as she shoved Damon back. "It's fine"

"No it's not, fine Tilly" He said and looked to Jeremy, Natalie looked up at him, confused. "He wants to be a vampire"

Damon sped over to Jeremy, grabbing him by the throat, and pushing him against the wall.

"Oh my god...Damon no, please" Natalie begged as she moved forward.

"You want to shut out the pain? It's the easiest thing in the world. The part of you that cares just goes away, all you have to do is flip the switch and snap" He said and he snapped Jeremy's neck.

"JEREMY!" Natalie screamed "What did you do?! No...no what have you done?!"

She fell to her knees beside her brother's now dead body, she clung to Jeremy's shirt before she looked up at Damon, her eyes tear stained, and Damon just stared down at her, only for a few seconds before he disappeared.

* * *

Elena and Stefan had come into the room not ten minutes later, only to see Natalie clucthing a hold of Jeremy.

"What happened?" Stefan asked, as Elena fell to the floor beside the two.

"Damon" Natalie sniffled "He killed him"

Stefan bent down, and noticed the ring.

"He saw the ring, that's why he did it. he knew"

"He did not see the goddamn ring! He done it because he's an asshole!" Natalie growled, her cheek resting on Jeremy's forehead.

"It's Lily, she got under his skin. She undid everything that was good about him"

"Anything good about him?" Natalie scoffed, with another sniffle "I was stupid enough to think there was anything good about him...there isn't. he isn't good, he'd not capable of it" Natalie then began to sob "I hate him"

Elena put her arm around Natalie, and looked to Stefan when Jeremy suddenly gasped. Stefan took his face and looked into his eyes.

"Is he okay? Is he going to be okay?" Elena asked.

"He's okay, shhh you're okay" Stefan said nodding.

"He killed me, Damon killed me" Jeremy gasped out.

"Shhh" Natalie said cuddling Jeremy too her, "It's okay...you're okay Jer" She said and she smiled as she kissed the top of his head. "You're going to be okay"

* * *

**So that was the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it. **

**Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think. **


	2. Brave New World

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews you guys have given me so far, it means a lot. :) Glad you like it so far and I hope you continue to like it! Oh, there will also be a flashback of Season 1 in nearly every chapter, just so you guys kind of see what the first season was like for Natalie and Damon's relationship it might be either Stefan and Damon talking, or Damon and Natalie or Stefan and Elena :) But yeah anyway I'm glad you liked it. **

**Thanks to: **

**ENJOY! **

* * *

**Brave New World**

Natalie shoved her bag into her locker, sighing slightly as she rubbed her tired eyes and went out to look for her sister although she ended up coming across Stefan and her younger brother. She noticed Stefan was handing Jeremy a bracelet and she stopped beside them.

"What's that?" She asked.

"It's a vervain bracelet, like yours and like Elena's necklace" Stefan said.

"Oh"

"It protects me from compulsion?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, it's very poisonous, it keeps them out of your head" Stefan said.

"But why vervain?" Jeremy asked.

"Don't know, certain natural herbs and roots and other elements are just harmful to vampires"

"Like a steak to the heart?" Jeremy asked.

"Right bit it has to be wood" Stefan said.

"You're pretty confident in yourself telling me all the different ways I could kill you" Jeremy said and Natalie scoffed, getting a dirty look from her younger brother.

"You couldn't hit water if you fell out a boat Jer" She said and he made a face at her.

"Jeremy if I thought you wanted to kill me we would be having a much different conversation"

"Yeah, Damon is the one that derserves it" Jeremy said and Natalie made a face at the mention of his name, crossing her arms.

"I want you to forget about Damon, both of you" Stefan said looking down at Natalie and she looked away. "He's hundred times stronger than you and right now he's not stable"

"When has he _ever _been stable Stefan?" Natalie asked with a scoff and Stefan threw her a glance and he shrugged.

"You got to try and move forward" Stefan said, clearly angling at both the brunette and her younger brother.

"I was killed by a vampire and brought back by a magic ring. How do you move forward from that"

"Right" Stefan said "Well, today we have a nice little distraction courtesy of the slave driver, Elena" Natalie laughed right as Elena showed up "Hello, Elena"

"Hey" She said and looked to Jeremy "Did you.."

"Yeah, yeah, I set up the gold fish toss all three hundred gold fish" Jeremy turned sarcastic "It's gonna be epic" He said and then left.

"He's gonna be alright, he's just been through a little bit of an ordeal" Stefan said.

"little bit? He got his neck snapped by a psycho vampire" Natalie said raising her eyebrows.

Elena sighed "I was just hoping that this carnival would reel him back into the land of a high school teenager" She said.

"That was what we were doing here" Stefan asked and Natalie snickered.

"Yes we all are. We're going to be boring high school students who live in a world where the "v" word is not uttered"

"Got it"

"Then later you're going to take me to the Ferris wheel, we're gonna ride to the very top and then you're going to kiss me and my heart will flutter like a normal high school girl. Do you see the running theme here?" Elena asked.

"Yeah I know, I' seeing it and I'm liking it but I have a quick question. Uh do we do about Damon?" Stefan asked.

"I say stake him" Natalie said getting odd looks from Elena and Stefan. "I'm serious!"

"No "D" word okay? That has been deleted from the list of topics that we discuss" Elena said.

"Unfortunatley, Lily and Katherine showing up has been a little bit of an odd place, little off kilterr, kind of dangerous. Who knows what he's up to"

"Who cares" Natalie said before walking off.

* * *

Later that night, at the carnival, Jeremy was buying popcorn with a smile on his face.

"Jeremy, it's good to see you alive" A voice said and he sighed.

"Aren't you a little old for a high school carnivals?" Jeremy huffed.

"A hundred and forty years too old" Damon said.

"You're pretty funny cracking jokes when I could, I don'[t know...blow the whole lid off this thing by telling people what you really are" Jeremy said.

Damon caught his arm and dragged him away from the crowd.

"So please tell me that, that is not a threat"

"Maybe it is" Jeremy said.

Damon turned him around so he was facing away. "This is what we're gonna do, we're not gonna walk around like we're invincible when it's this easy for me to end you" Damon said and pushed him forward. "If you want to tell people what I really am, go ahead and try" Damon held up Jeremy's ring again. "I will shove this ring so far up your ass, you'll really have something to choke on" He said and threw the ring at Jeremy before leaving.

-Later-

Damon was watching Tyler Lockwood, who was wrestling when Stefan stood beside him.

"You're lurking" Stefan said.

"I'm observing" Damon corrected his brother.

"More like obsessing" Stefan snickered.

Tyler won and Damon frowned "He's got strength"

"He's a triple letter varsity athlete of course he has strength, you're reaching" Stefan said.

That was when Mason arrived "I bet I could beat you" he says to Tyler.

"Enter the uncle" Damon said.

"That's ridiculous and Mason beat Tyler "Okay he's the champ, who wants to go next?" Tyler asked.

"Stefan wants to go" Damon smirked.

"Yeah, sure, I'll...give it a shot" Stefan sighed after throwing his brother a look before standing in front of Mason.

"Get him, Stef!" Damon grinned sarcastically.

"My brother over there thinks I can beat you" Stefan said with a smile.

"Your brother's wrong"

The two put in a lot of pressure for the arm wrestle but in the end Mason won and Stefan moved over to Damon.

"You didn't put in any effort at all" Damon scoffed.

"Yeah, actually I did" Stefan told him.

"Come with me" Damon said and the two walked off and went into the hallway. "Is he.."

"No, no, it wasn't that kind of strength, but it was more than human, if that makes sense" Stefan said.

"What is up with that family? They're not vampires, what the hell are they?" Damon asked.

"Maybe they're ninja turtles" Stefan said.

"You're not funny"

"Or zombies, werewolves" Stefan said.

"No comedic timing at all" Damon said and he looked around and seen a young man setting something up.

"What? What are you up to?"

"Since this is reality and theres no such things as werewolves or combat turtles-" Damon began.

"I said ninja turtles, actually" Stefan said with a smirk.

Damon walked towards the young man "Hey, you!"

"I have a name"

"Yeah, I don't care" He said and caught his shoulder and began to compel him "I need you to pick a fight with someone, a kid named Tyler Lockwood"

"Damon, don't do this" Stefan said.

"It's just an experiment, get him mad, don't back down no matter what he does, okay?" Damon said.

"I won't back down"

"I know you won't" Damon smiled and Carter left.

"Do you realize someone is going to get hurt right?" Stefan asked.

"No, someone is going to get mad, as in rage" Damon corrected.

"What's that going to accomplish?"

"That Tyler kid is incapable of walking away from a fight. Let's see who intervenes, maybe it's the ambiguous supernatural mystery uncle" Damon said and he left Stefan alone and while he was walking he came across Caroline.

"Hey blondie, they let you out?" He asked.

"I remember" She told him.

"What do you remember?"

"I remember how you manipulated me, you pushed me around, abused me, erased my memories, fed on me"

"You're crazy"

"Memories have been coming back in pieces"

"You can't remember, it's impossible, I mean unless you're becoming a..." Damon trailed off.

Caroline smiled "I have a message from Katherine, she said "Game on"

"Wait.." Damon began but Caroline pushed him back with her new found strength and he fell onto the floor, sitting up with his elbows.

"You suck" She told him and then turned, leaving.

Natalie was standing, talking to one of her friends when a presence behind her made her internally scream out in anger.

"Tilly"

"That's not my name" Natalie said and smiled at her friend "I'll see you later"

And she turned going to walk off when Damon grabbed her arm "I know I'm the last person you want to see right now but I need you to come with me" He said.

"I don't want to even be near you, Damon. Go away"

"I need you to come with me, right now, Tilly" He said, and the urgency in his voice made her sigh.

"Alright fine" She growled and followed behind him.

* * *

"How did this happen?" Stefan asked.

"Well, I fed her blood and either Katherine or Lily killed her. And A plus B equals.." Damon trailed off.

"But why?" Elena asked.

"Because they're manipulative nasty little sluts" Damon nodded.

"And she said "game on" what does that even mean?" Stefan asked.

"It means she's playing dirty, she wants us to know"

"But why Caroline?" Elena asked, as Natalie crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't know" Damon said.

"Caroline must be completely out of her mind, she doesn't even know what's happening to her" Stefan said.

"Oh I think she does. All of my compulsion from the past started wearing off the minute she was in transition" Damon said.

"Good. Now she knows what a dickhead you are" Natalie said glaring at him.

"We have to find her" Stefan said.

"Yep. And kill her"

"You're not gonna kill Caroline" Elena said.

"She knows who we are, she's officially a liability and we've got to get rid of her" Damon said.

"No, absolutely not"

"Need a I remind you of a tragic girl named Vicki Donovan? Caroline of all people will not make it as a vampire. Her mother is a vampire hunter, guys come on we all know how this story's gonna end, just flip to the last chapter and..."

"You wanna kill Caroline, you're going to have to kill me first" Natalie said and with that she turned towards the door.

"It's the only way" Damon said and Natalie turned.

"Then I die too" She said and with that she left the classroom, in hope of finding Caroline before Damon did.

Just as she rounded a corner about ten minutes later, she seen Stefan shoving Damon back.

"Stefan!" He growled.

"Get away from me! You killed me" Caroline shouted at Elena, as Natalie moved over to them.

"No, no, no, Caroline! That wasn't me. You know that. That was Katherine" Elena said.

"No..then why did she look like you?! And why did she do this to me?"

"Stefan...we need to get her inside" Elena said.

"It's okay Caroline, come with me" Stefan said.

"She'll die, it's only a matter of time" Damon said.

"Yeah, maybe so, but it's not gonna happen tonight"

"Oh yeah it is"

Damon rushed at Caroline, everyone froze, except Natalie who stood in front of her, fists clenched at her side.

"What did I tell you? Huh...go ahead Damon" She said narrowing her eyes.

He hesitated before dropping his arm "Whatever happens, it's on you" he said.

"Caroline?" A voice asked and everyone seen Bonnie.

"It's okay, come on" Stefan said pulling Caroline with him.

"No you're not...you can't be.." Bonnie said as she put her hand out and then pulled away again after touching Caroline.

"Bonnie?" Caroline sobbed.

Bonnie looked around, noticing the body and then gasped "Oh god.."

"Bonnie" Caroline cried again, as Stefan and Elena pulled Caroline away with them.

"I can't believe this is happening" Bonnie trailed off.

"I'm sorry Bonnie" Natalie said as Damon arrived again, a shovel in his hands.

"Come on, don't pout. I've got a body to bury" He said and then looked at Natalie. "I thought you were calling the shots...no?" he asked and she threw a glare at him. "It sucks to be you buddy" He said to the body. Suddenly he was in pain, his head between his hands as he fell to the ground, groaning out. Natalie looked around. Suddenly the faucet water was making it's way towards Damon.

"I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt" Bonnie said.

"I didn't do this" Damon groaned.

"No..Bon, it's me? It's all me okay.." Natalie said trying to stop Bonnie.

"Everything that happens is his fault, Nat" She said.

"Stop it...Bonnie stop" Natalie said.

A burst of flames appeared and made it's way towards Damon, and Natalie began to panic.

"Bonnie that's enough!" She hissed. The fire began to burn him "No! Bonnie stop!"

Damon's leg caught fire and Natalie looked around in fear for a moment before jumping over the flames and punching Bonnie across the face. The fire abruptly stopped and Bonnie put her hand to her face, looking at Natalie like she was insane.

"You punched me!"

"I know, I'm sorry!" Natalie said giving a shrug "You were going to kill him"

"Why did you stop me?!" Bonnie hissed.

"Because he..." Natalie tried to think of a reasonable answer that wouldn't show any sort of feelings towards Damon. "Because its not you...he's the killer...you're not...you're better than that"

Bonnie looked back at Damon before at Natalie and she began to cry, Natalie embraced her and pulled her with him, only throwing an awe struck Damon a glance before walking away with Bonnie.

* * *

Natalie was lying on her bed in the darkness when she heard Stefan and Elena muttering, she blinked a few times before rolling over onto her side. She didn't quite understand it. Damon had hurt her in so many ways possible, yet she couldn't let Bonnie kill him. The month that she'd been gone was hard for her, she thought of all the bad things he'd done and tried to make herself hate him but nothing worked, and then one memory stuck out in her mind.

_Natalie stood, her arms crossed over her chest, trying to hush away the guilty feeling of betraying Damon, as much as she wanted to hate him she knew she couldn't. She did like him, and it was a shame because she was beginning to think that everything he was doing, was out of love and even though Damon himself would never admit it, having his brother betray him so he couldn't get the girl he loved out of the tomb, it would hurt him and knowing Damon as little as she did, she knew he'd lash out. Natalie chewed down on her bottom lip, standing across from the grave._

_"Is that it?" Elena asked._

_Stefan grabbed the large book which was obviously the grimoire, Stefan shut the lid for his father's coffin back over and placed the book at Elena's feet, as she bent down and shone the light on as Stefan ripped the cover off. He carefully turned the pages, when a chill went up Natalie's back._

_"What do you know?" A voice behind her said and she froze, her heart swelling slightly, all of them turned, startled to look at him, and there he was, and what looked to be a disappointed look on his face. "This is an interesting turn of events"_

_Stefan got out of the grave and looked to Damon, standing in front of Elena so she couldn't be seen and Natalie looked down, avoiding Damon's gaze, he looked back to Stefan._

_"I'm sorry, I can't let you bring her back" Stefan said shaking his head._

_"So am I" Damon said, getting a confused look from Stefan "For thinking for even that a second, that I could trust you"_

_Stefan scoffed "You are not capable of trust, the fact that you're here means that you read the journal and were planning on doing this yourself"_

_Damon lifted his hands in a guesture that spoke "Obviously" and he raised an eyebrow "Of course I was going to do it by myself. Because the only one I can count on is me" He said and shook his head "You made sure of that many years ago, Stefan" He said and his eyes traveled to Natalie who stared back at him with a guilty look etched on her features. "But you" He said and she blinked "You had me fooled" as he gave her a sad smile._

_"I'm.." She began but his eyes then went back to Stefan._

_"So what are you going to do now? Because if you try and destroy that__, I'll rip her heart out" He said pointing towards Natalie, who's face crumpled slightly._

_"You won't kill her" Stefan said._

_Damon gave a slight nod, the sadness still etched on his face before he was behind Natalie, his arm around her throat, choking her as her hands flew up to his arms, trying to get him to let go of her._

_"You're choking me!" She managed to get out._

_"But I can do one better" Damon said and he bit down into his wrist, Natalie's face became startled and he forced his wrist into her mouth as the blood seeped down her throat. "Give me the book Stefan, or I'm snapping her neck and I'll have my own vampire girlfriend"_

_"Stefan do something" Elena said from beside him._

_"Let her go first" Stefan said._

_Damon removed his wrist from Natalie's mouth and blood was coughed out, as it seeped down her chin. "The book!" Damon demanded._

_"I'm not going to give this to you until she's standing next to me" Stefan said._

_"Problem is, I no longer trust that you'll give it back" Damon snapped._

_"You just did the one thing that ensures that I will" Stefan nodded._

_Damon kept his choke hold on Natalie, as he nodded at Stefan. "Ok" Stefan said. His eyes were filled with terror, as he placed the book down in front of him, to show Damon that he could have it and he put his hand out, Elena's eyes were wide as she watched, her heart thumping. Damon put his face into Natalie's hair, as if he weren't going to let her go, and he kissed the top of her head lightly, and removed his arm. Natalie moved slowly as Damon put a hand on her back and kept her steady as she grabbed a hold of Stefan's hand and he pulled her into him._

_She didn't look back at Damon, though he was looking at her as she let Stefan and Elena lead her away._

Natalie sighed and closed her eyes, maybe one day it would be easy enough to hate Damon, but then again how could she possibly hate someone that she loved?


End file.
